<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>and i think that's worth something by kayceannv (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22384519">and i think that's worth something</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kayceannv'>kayceannv (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Cuban Lance (Voltron), F/M, First Meetings, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hotels, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Korean Keith (Voltron), M/M, Meet-Cute, Minor Allura/Shiro (Voltron), Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Some Humor, characters are 21, hotel au, klance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:49:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22384519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kayceannv</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He figured the other guy was playing it cool since he hadn’t even blinked an eye or bothered to look in Keith’s direction. He was playing hard to get.. Or so Keith had thought.</p><p>The unnamed man had now noticed Keith’s elbow and cheeky smile and raised a brow before raising his hand up to his ear and taking an airpod out. “I’m sorry, did you say something?”</p><p>Of course he had fucking airpods in.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith &amp; Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. what's a five letter word for awkward? Keith.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi! I just got into a hotel and this dumb drabble came to me. let me know if I should turn it into a fic! kudos and comments would be appreciated :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ah, vacations. Or what Keith would call, hell. They had just checked into their two bed hotel room in Las Vegas and Keith wasn't excited. A whole week of third wheeling Shiro and Allura was his own personal nightmare. Fortunately he was told there was a pool and a bar so that shut him up quickly. But a whole week in a hotel in Las Vegas didn't sound appealing for Keith. He much would have preferred staying back home in Arizona, but Shiro didn't trust 21 year old Keith in a condo all alone. Figures.</p><p>Now, Keith had been wandering the place, before deciding that he was craving ice and my god if he didn't get his ice he was sure he would spontaneously combust.</p><p>He just wanted to get his ice and go. It should have been that easy, but when he realized someone had beaten him to it and he had to wait in line.. You’d assume he’d be irritated, right? Wrong.</p><p>He was tan and had brown hair, a content smile on his face as he pressed the button to release the ice into his container. One of the big jugs provided by the hotels, keith noted. He had believed that employees couldn't give less of a shit to clean them, so he always brought his own. He had long eyelashes and was fairly lanky, but the blue turtleneck he had on debut his muscle. <em>Shit, he was pretty</em>. He dressed nicely too. He wondered if he was alone, or what brought him here. Where he was from, how long he’d be staying.</p><p>He began to think, opportunities like this are once in a lifetime, and Shiro’s advice earlier to be spontaneous is what perhaps pushed him over the edge. Maybe it was curiosity, but after telling this story years later, Lance is sure it was his charm that caused Keith to do something he’d never thought of before.</p><p>Flirt.</p><p>Why not? He figured. He had never been a hopeless romantic or nonetheless a charmer, but perhaps if he took a leap of faith this could blossom into a night of fun.</p><p>Keith put his elbow against the ice vending machine and smiled smugly, “you know, it’s no wonder why you have to get so much ice, it must be tough being <em>that</em> hot.” He figured the boy was playing it cool since he hadn’t even blinked an eye or bothered to look in Keith’s direction. Maybe this was a mistake.. he thought to himself. After all, his line was ridiculously stupid and made himself internally cringe. </p><p>The unnamed man had now noticed Keith’s elbow and cheeky smile and raised a brow before raising his hand up to his ear and taking an airpod out. “I’m sorry, did you say something?”</p><p>
  <em>Of course he had fucking airpods in. </em>
</p><p>His voice was smooth like butter and the innocence in such a random question like the one he had asked was enough to set free of the butterflies in Keith’s stomach. Panic coursed through his veins now knowing that this gorgeous man was aware of his existence, He needed to play it cool, smooth, nonchalant. “As a matter of fact i did.” Keith replied back, hands now gripped tightly to his personal ice container. “It shouldn’t take a million years to fill your ice bucket up unless you’re an idiot.” <em>shit! That was mean! </em>He hadn’t intended to be a prick, but pretty boys made him nervous and coming to terms with his feelings was not something he was ready for. He also hadn’t been ready for the man’s reaction.</p><p>Both brows raised, his slight face of shock was morphed into a smile. Closing the ice bucket’s lid, he chuckled and my god it was like the sweetest symphony that rang through Keith’s ears. Immediately Keith knew he wanted to make this guy laugh like that again.</p><p>“What’s so funny?” Keith spat out, his glare harsh. It was taking everything in him not to blush. Being an asshole just happened to be easier. But Lance was patient.</p><p>He shrugged back at Keith, putting his airpods in a blue case, his full attention on Keith now. “Nothing. It’s just that my mama says when a stranger lashes out on you that he isn’t fighting with you, he’s fighting with himself.”</p><p>“And that’s funny?”</p><p>“Nah. But it gave me an opportunity to meet you. And i think that’s worth something.” he said casually, a silly smile on his face. You could tell he was hopeful; optimistic. It made Keith’s insides melt.</p><p><em>“Oh.”</em> was all he could say. Any anger he had subsiding.</p><p>“I’m Lance.” He said with a smile, placing his ice bucket down to put his hand out.</p><p>Lance. He wasn’t aware a one syllable word could make him so breathless <em>(besides dick).</em> “Uh, Keith.” he said hesitantly before placing his hand with Lance’s, giving him a strong handshake.</p><p>Lance retracted, pulling his hand close to his stomach, “woah, strong grip there buddy.” he laughed it off as he saw Keith blush with embarrassment. “Say..” he paused, leaning in close enough to spike keith’s heart rate. “Wanna go for a drink, Keith? You seem like you could use it.”</p><p>Thank god for his twenty-first birthday eight months ago. “sure.”</p><p>"let me just put my ice in my room, I usually get a lot since it's tough being <em>this</em> hot, ya know?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sophomore Year Wasn’t A Fond Memory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Usually, Keith would cringe at the sound of hearing his name aloud, embarrassed by the commonness of it. But somehow with Lance, he felt special.</p>
<p>“Is your lockscreen Mothman?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>****TRIGGER WARNING****<br/>gay slur mentioned (once)</p>
<p>besides that, i was asked to continue this idea so here it is! i’ll be updating as frequently as possible :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Keith could only furrow his brows in confusion. Certainly Lance had heard him, there was just no way he could say something so similar and so <em>stupid</em>. Did he really want to have drinks with this guy?</p>
<p>The cuban only cracked another smile while tilting his head to the left slightly. “Not your sense of humor?” he questioned with a dry laugh before warning Keith, “Well then I hope you get used to it, because i’ve got <em>tons</em> more.”</p>
<p>He knew he was in for a long night, but something about Lance was too inviting.. Too intriguing. It was hard to refuse when he smiled at him so warmly. He followed Lance to his hotel room, neglecting his own empty container. His craving for ice seemed to vanish as he walked along the halls with his new friend.</p>
<p>“So are you here alone, Keith?”</p>
<p>Usually, Keith would cringe at the sound of hearing his name aloud, embarrassed by the commonness of it. But somehow with Lance, he felt special. He took in a breath, ready to complain about his situation, “Well I came here with-”</p>
<p>The two stopped, seeing as Keith’s phone rang.</p>
<p>“Is your lockscreen Mothman?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.” he said seriously before returning the call he just missed. “Hey Shiro.”</p>
<p>It was at this moment that Lance realized he knew nothing about Keith. The only thing he was certain of was that he knew someone named Shiro. He could have easily lied about his name and age and the whole scene seemed unpredictable and mysterious. But Lance always saw the best in people, and he wasn’t going to let this hot dude have drinks by himself. Lance was snapped out of his snowballing when Keith said his name.</p>
<p>“Some guy named Lance. Yeah. He offered me drinks and I’m not in the mood to third wheel you and Allura for the night.” Keith looked annoyed. “Well sue me for not wanting to see my brother flirt with his girlfriend the whole night.”</p>
<p>Lance now at least knew some information, but felt guilty for eavesdropping. The two were a few rooms away from Lance’s room but he didn’t mind the wait.</p>
<p>Keith rolled his eyes despite knowing Shiro wouldn’t see. “I’m twenty-one! I don’t need you babying me about how to handle my alcohol. I’ll be back in our room in like four hours, calm down.” There was a long silence before Keith drew a small smile. “Yes, i’ll be safe Shiro. Okay. Okay, bye.” He hung up the phone before returning to Lance with a sheepish smile. “Sorry about that.”</p>
<p>Lance only shrugged, now being in front of his door. “It’s no worries. My family is worse.” He said with a laugh. As if on cue, the door opened in front of them and Lance shot the woman a death stare.</p>
<p>Keith could only stare politely, seeing how familiar the two looked. He assumed she was his sister.</p>
<p>“Jesus Lance! I should have just sent Benji to get the ice, you’re slow.” She was a bit shorter than lance, but just as lanky. She had short hair up to her shoulders with glasses that reminded him of his friend Pidge. She had a slight accent and he could guess that Lance was of some sort of mexican descent.</p>
<p>Lance’s smile dropped and was replaced with an eye roll. “At least I got the ice Ronnie! You were too busy in the lobby trying to find a boyfriend.” He felt awkward knowing that Keith had to watch the altercation.</p>
<p>Just then, Veronica’s eyes leered over Lance’s shoulder to Keith. “Are you kidding me?” She leaned twisted her neck to the back of the door into the hotel room and shouted to what Keith could only assume was another sibling. “SOPHIA! LANCE BROUGHT A BOY”</p>
<p>Lance could feel his eyes go wide and face grow red, he used his index finger and grazed it over his neck to symbolize that she was in fact, dead to him. Another voice shouted back, another female. “Please!” it sounded farther away. “Lance couldn’t get a boyfriend with his <em>terrible</em> sense of humor.”</p>
<p>Keith could see Lance grown and place his face in his hands. “I’m <em>so</em> sorry.” he mumbled to Keith. He quickly shoved the ice bucket to Veronica and glared at her. “We’re not- We aren’t- I-” he fumbled over his words as he saw Veronica’s cocky smile as well as Sophia’s faint laughter. “He didn’t know I was bisexual!” He blurted out, realizing he made it worse.</p>
<p>“Oh.” Veronica mumbled. “Uh..” the situation now growing awkward she tried to get away from the situation. She felt bad and mentally bored to apologize to him once he was alone. “Mom and Dad are at the pool with Cleo and Danny so uh- be back by one?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.” and then the door was shut.</p>
<p>Keith could feel Lance’s seeping embarrassment. But part of him felt selfish for wanting to smile. He couldn’t help himself. Knowing that lance was into guys just made his stomach flip. Nonetheless, he felt bad. One of the worst feelings in the world was being outed. And Keith knew it all too well. Sophomore year of highschool was not a fond memory.</p>
<p>Keith had tried out for volleyball and was “remarkably good” according to Shiro. But of course, with talent comes envy, and his other teammates weren’t happy with Keith’s rising popularity especially since he didn’t even TRY to be popular like the rest had. It was frustrating, so they stole his duffel bag, went through his phone. And the next day he was given uncomfortable stares. It was only until he arrived at his locker when he understood. Written over his locker in black marker the word “F*G!” was displayed for everyone to see. He felt his heart sink. He switched schools two weeks after.</p>
<p>Frowning, Keith knew he needed to say something. “Hey.” he said kindly, placing a hand on Lance’s shoulder. His face had still been in his hands, too ashamed to face his new friend. Keith gently pushed his shoulder so that Lance was facing him. His tone was coated with unlimited patience as Lance slowly put his hands down and chin up.</p>
<p>“You don’t have to hang out with me if you don’t want to.” he said in a low mumble, fiddling with the hem of his turtleneck.</p>
<p>He had only known lance for the span of fifteen minutes, but his frown was enough to make his heart break. Someone as sweet as him didn’t deserve that kind of embarrassment. “Are you <em>kidding</em> me?” Keith said offended. Lance blinked at him in confusion. “Why on earth do you think I would not want to hang out with you because you like guys?”</p>
<p>With a heavy sigh, Lance forced a smile. “Because a lot of people don’t wanna hang out with me after knowing I like guys. A lot of people think I just want the attention or can’t pick a side, or that I hit on every dude I see, or- or that I’m just secretly gay and don’t wanna say anything. Or-”</p>
<p>“None of that matters to me.” he said with a kind smile. “Your sexuality doesn;t define who you are, Lance. You are no different than the stranger I met fifteen minutes ago at the ice vending machine.”</p>
<p>With that, Lance was able to let out a genuine laugh and it made Keith feel like fireworks. “Thank you, Keith.”</p>
<p>“Plus I’m gay.”</p>
<p>“<em>Oh.”</em></p>
<p>Now it was Keith’s turn to laugh. And Lance joined soon after.</p>
<p>It was a relief, and Lance let out a breath he had been holding. It was nice to feel so comfortable with someone he had just met. And the idea of getting to know Keith excited him. He felt a big smile on his face and felt his knees wobble as he noticed Keith’s face looked the same.</p>
<p>“So.. drinks?” Keith proposed with a charming smile and held his hand out for Lance to take.</p>
<p><br/>“Absolutely.” Lance said happily, taking his hand and heading into the elevator.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>